


Over and Over Again

by lilydarling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydarling/pseuds/lilydarling
Summary: Jeremy Heere wakes up in the hospital after the play and is ready to ask out Christine. Everything goes great. It's a wonderful day.So why is Jeremy having to relive it over and over again?OR:The groundhog day AU nobody asked for.THIS IS BOYF RIENDS BY THE WAY NOT STAGE DORKS





	Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kind of came up with this brilliant fan fiction idea and was like "I owe people this since I can't get my writer's block to end with my last boyf riends fanfiction."
> 
> But this is awful and I apologize.

Jeremy Heere woke up in the hospital very confused.

"Hello?" he asked, seeing if anyone was around. Then, he felt his pounding headache. "Ow ow ow."

"Feels like you're missing a part of yourself, doesn't it?" Jeremy heard a voice next to him and jumped a little bit. It was Rich Goranski, grinning at him.

Suddenly, the events of the play flashed back into Jeremy's mind and he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"...Rich?" Jeremy asked, clearly still very confused.

"Hurts like a motherfucker, too." Rich continued to babble on, "Be honest, what are the saying about me at school?"

Jeremy didn't want to answer that question.

"That bad?" Rich asked.

"Sorry," Jeremy sighed.

"Sorry?" Rich chuckled, "I'm finally free of that shiny happy hive mind. When I get outta here, the ladies are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranski." Rich's eyes widened, "And the dudes. Oh my God, I'm totally bi!"

"Your squip's gone?" Jeremy asked, "But how?"

"Ask your buddy. Anti-social headphones kid? He's been by, like, a ton by the way. What is he, your boyfriend?" Jeremy felt his heart flutter slighty, "No judgment. Just curious. Totally bi now."

Was Rich interested in Michael? Jeremy wasn't sure that he liked the thought of that.

At that moment, Michael walked in, his hair slightly disheveled which make Jeremy's heart leap just a little bit.

Jeremy knew he was bi, this wasn't new information. He just found it easier to crush on girls, so he only really told people when he had crushes on girls. He had a crush on Michael at one point, and Jeremy wasn't sure it ever entirely went away, but he knew it would be easier to not bring it up to him.

Plus, he liked Christine. A lot, right?

Jeremy wasn't paying attention while Michael talked to Rich until Michael shut Rich's curtain and turned to him.

"What happened? All I remember is that noise, and..."

Michael started rambling about the technology of the SQUIP and how cool it was, and Jeremy shook his head.

"Michael, my head still hurts."

"Oh, right. Turns out you didn't have to destroy every SQUIP. Just one and the rest...boom boom boom."

"I don't get it. After everything I did..you were still there for me. Why?" Jeremy paused, his heart nervous for the answer.

"I can't take all the credit. Your dad can be shockingly persuasive."

"My dad?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, and his dad came in wearing pants.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" his dad asked, Jeremy still caught off guard.

"Actually, I'm great-" Jeremy smiled, looking at the people he loved all together.

"I'm glad. Because you're grounded. You're going to see some serious changes, young man, starting..." he noticed Jeremy wasn't paying any attention, "What?"

"Dad," Jeremy grinned, "You're....wearing..."

"Don't look so surprised," Mr. Heere rolled his eyes, "I'm your father. And I wear the pants around here! Now let's get down to business. Who is this Christine person and why did I have to hear about her from him?"

Jeremy shuddered. He knew he wanted to go out with Christine, but something didn't feel right about this situation.

"It doesn't matter. After what I did, I'm lucky if she still wants to go to the same school as me." 

"It's reassuring," Michael smiled in a way that almost looked sad, "He still doesn't know anything about girls."

*******************  
Jeremy couldn't believe that day when he returned to school and asked Christine out, that she said yes. He even kissed her. But something still didn't feel right, and Jeremy could not figure out why.

He tried calling Michael that night but Michael would not answer. Jeremy sighed to himself. Something wasn't right with Michael and he was determined to figure out what it was. The sad but reassuring smile he gave when Jeremy got Christine. All of it. It seemed off.

Jeremy fell asleep, though, hoping that he could solve this problem with Michael in the morning and couldn't wait to see Christine.

****************

The next morning, Jeremy woke up in the hospital.

"What happened? Dad? Michael?" Jeremy looked over beside him "RICH?"

"Feels like you're missing a part of yourself, doesn't it?" Rich asked. 

"What do you mean? What day is it?" Jeremy asked, peering out the window.

"Ummm...well, it's our first day back at school for one." Rich raised an eyebrow, "But I'm not sure of the exact date. Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you?" Jeremy asked, still breathing in a panic.

"Um well I'm totally bi now," Rich grinned.

"I'm sure you will find that special someone, Rich." Michael smiled, walking in.

"Michael?" Jeremy asked. "What is going on?"

"Well, you kind of destroyed the school play last night for one." Michael chuckled. 

"L...last night?" Jeremy asked. No way. This couldn't be happening.

"Um, yeah." Michael said, clearly confused.

"Did I ever get to asking out Christine?" Jeremy asked, hoping he didn't sound too obviously freaked out.

Michael frowned slightly, "No. Not yet. Are you going to?"

"Uh..." Jeremy couldn't even think straight, "Yeah."

"Good. Well, get ready for school. You'll get discharged soon and then we can go to school."

*************  
To Jeremy's amazement, the day went exactly the same as it had yesterday. Jeremy was just very confused and hoped it was a weird dream.

But when he woke up the next morning in the hospital bed next to Rich, he knew it wasn't.

"Oh, fuck!" Jeremy yelled, then turned his attention back to his pounding headache, "OW!"

"Feels like you're missing a part of you, doesn't it?" Rich asked from beside him.

"I've got to figure out what the hell is going on." Jeremy mumbled to himself.

*******************

"This is crazy," Michael shook his head when Jeremy told him.

"I know!" Jeremy shouted, maybe slightly too loudly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Michael asked.

Jeremy paused, "Well, right now, Brooke and Chloe are about to kiss at their lockers to everyone's surprise."

And sure enough they did, earning gasps. 

"Um, okay, that was weird." Michael sighed, "I just...I'll do research into it, okay?"

"You have to do it today," Jeremy said frantically, "You won't remember this tomorrow."

"Okay, okay!" Michael smiled. "I'll figure it out."

Jeremy never got around to asking out Christine that day, or even talking to her for that matter.

When Michael called him, Jeremy sighed relief that Michael remembered to research.

"Okay, so sometimes when your squip leaves, it leaves a thing called Groundhog Day Syndrome." Michael said, "It happens when you take a severely wrong action and you need to correct it. It will not go away until you correct the action and replace it with what was intended"

"Um, except, I have no idea what that is?" Jeremy asked in a panic.

"My advice: act out the day the same as your normally do and see if you notice something is off during something you do." Michael sighed, "But I gotta go to bed. Night, Jere."

"Night, Michael." Jeremy sighed. This was going to be a long and painful process.

Except it wasn't.

Jeremy knew what it was immediately, or at least had a pretty good idea.

When Michael gave him the sad yet reassuring smile after he asked out Christine, hiding his teary eyes.

There was no way....Michael couldn't like him, right?

He'd slightly been pining after Michael for years! Michael Mell, not only his best friend but also the boy he had always wanted to be with.

But Jeremy had to take that shot.

After all, Michael wouldn't remember the next day if that wasn't it, right?

******************************

"So who is this Christine person and how come I had to hear about her from him?" Mr. Heere asked the next morning.

"Um, well," Jeremy smiled slightly, knowing his plans, "I actually don't think I want to be with her anymore."

Michael perked up at this, "What? You've liked her the entire school year?"

"Yeah, well someone else caught my eye." Jeremy blushed.

"Who?" Mr. Heere asked.

"You'll see later, Dad." Jeremy grinned.

That day when they went to school, Jeremy hid the roses in his locker, not knowing if roses were really appropriate to give a guy you liked, but he thought they would be sweet any way.

"Hey, Jeremy," Michael said from behind him, making Jeremy jump and try to hide his roses.

"Michael?" 

"I just wanted to say whoever this girl is you're going to ask out, I know you'll win her over," Michael gave a small but sad smile.

No. No. No.

"Well, Michael, I hope so. Though it's not a girl," Jeremy pulled the roses out from behind him, "Go out with me?"

Michael stood there shocked. Jeremy could not feel his legs.

"...Yes." Michael muttered.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes! Jeremy, yes! I didn't think...oh my god, wow." Jeremy handed Michael the roses, smiling at Michael's reaction, but pulling him in closer.

"You were always the one I wanted," Jeremy whispered when their foreheads were touching, before pulling Michael in for a soft and sweet kiss.

That afternoon, after school, they shared many more kisses. 

"Do you mind if I stay the night here?" Michael asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Please do." Jeremy grinned. "I need someone to cuddle with."

"Always." Michael grinned, leaning in to kiss Jeremy.

Jeremy fell asleep at about 11pm that night, safe and sound in Michael's arms, a grin across his face bigger than ever.

"Jeremy? Time to wake up. You've been asleep all day." Jeremy heard a shout from his dad. "It's Saturday. Get up!"

Jeremy froze. 

It worked. 

It really worked.

Mr. Heere walked in to the room. "Michael?"

"Yeah," Jeremy blushed, "Sorry, dad."

"Took you two long enough!" he said. "Come here, son, I'm proud of you." He opened his arms for a hug, which Jeremy took up the offer.

Michael stirred awake. "Morning?"

"Good morning, Michael," Jeremy leaned in to kiss him.

"Gross, okay, I said I support it but I don't want to see my son kissing anyone!" Mr. Heere walked out of the room, earning a small chuckle from his son.


End file.
